Waking
by PeachieBaby05
Summary: Delphine wakes Cosima in the most delightful way possible! As always, for Marta tp for waking my muse.


Waking

Delphine always woke up before her lover. She woke slowly, her body normally curled into Cosima's smaller one. Sometimes they were face to face, but more often they were spooned together. Either way, they were always touching. Delphine would watch Cosima's sleeping face, clear of make-up and glasses; she could be any of her sisters. But she was completely Cosima, Delphine was sure she would never be fooled again. Her soul recognized her Cosima.

This morning, they didn't have anything to do. No work, no class, no family commitment. There really wasn't a reason to wake her lover. She looked peaceful, her dreads spread out over the pillows and her nude body curled against Delphine's own. She had one small hand tucked under her cheek and the other was wrapped around the blonde's waist. Delphine shifted. Her body was aching. She was torn between letting the brunette sleep or taking what she knew they both craved.

Gently, Delphine rolled Cosima to her back. She shifted, and moaned, but didn't wake. Her hands rested beside her head and she slept on. Delphine began to trail her fingers down Cosima's body. It was the softest of touches, as she didn't want to wake her lover yet. Slowly, she traced a fingertip across Cosima's right nipple. It always responded more quickly to being stimulated than the left one. It immediately pebbled and hardened. Delphine looked up at the brunette's face to see if that woke her. But Cosima's slept on, her face completely relaxed. Delphine brushed the softest of kisses across the smaller girl's lips. Just enough pressure to bring a light smile to her face without pulling her from sleep.

Delphine began to carefully wiggle her body down the bed until she was even with her lover's swollen nipple. She traced the tip of her tongue against it and slowly, carefully, tugged it into her mouth. She suckled tenderly, closing her eyes in delight at the sheer naughtiness of this. The brunette began to quietly moan in her sleep. Her small hips squirming even as she slept on. Delphine looked up at her Cosima. The other woman's face just scrunched up a little bit, still asleep though. This was Delphine's game. She knew every move by heart.

She let the small nipple slip from between her lips, a soft "pop" sound. She smiled wickedly, bending once again to allow her teeth to lightly scrape across the top of Cosima's nipple. Feather light and it barely made contact with her skin. This made the sleeping girl's back arch; it always did. This sent a liquid thrill rushing through Delphine's veins every time. The small woman was the blonde's first ever female lover and their passion was something Delphine had only ever believed was in fairy tales.  
Cosima's thighs began to tighten and her hips rocked slightly. Delphine glanced up to look at her love's face. She was still asleep, but her face showed the arousal she was beginning to feel. Delphine slowly pressed her body against the smaller woman's. She craved the skin to skin contact. She could feel her wetness pooling between her thighs. It was always like that, her body responding to Cosima like a moth to a flame.

Delphine began to kiss her way down her lover's body, her soft blonde hair brushing Cosima's body. This caused goose bumps to form on the brunette's body. Delphine smiled as she drank in the sight of those little raised bumps of awareness. She moved slowly and carefully over Cosima's thigh to kneel there. She backed up until she could lie on her stomach and breathe in the scent that was just Cosima. She thought back to the first time she had ever been in this position. Shy, nervous, aroused more than she had ever been in her life, Delphine had knelt between Cosima's thighs. She had trembled all over, and looked up into flaming brown eyes. Cosima had tried to reassure her that she didn't have to, that she was happy being close to Delphine. But it wasn't that, Delphine had desperately wanted to taste Cosima, the scent of her lover's arousal alone had the space between the blonde's thighs burning in desire. She hadn't wanted to rush it. She'd kissed up Cosima's thigh and down the other. Her mouth was making small marks of possession on her lover's skin. The first slow and tentative lick of Cosima's pussy was the beginning of her obsession. She had never tasted anything so sweet. And oh my god, the sounds that escaped Cosima's mouth were the most beautiful and erotic things that Delphine had ever heard. It was now her lifelong obsession to drink from her lover and hear the symphony that was Cosima.

It was no less her obsession as she hovered over the smaller girl. Delphine slowly ran her tongue between Cosima's lower lips, the tip of it easily found her clit. She circled it and teasingly spelled out her name in tongue strokes. Cosima was moaning low in her throat and her hips began rocking against the blonde. Delphine was ready now. It was time to wake her lover fully. She thrust two fingers deep inside Cosima, curling them up to rub that swollen spot at the top of her little lover's pussy. She wrapped her lips around Cosima's clit and suckled playfully.

Cosima groaned. Her body stretched carefully, and she whispered Delphine's name. Within moments, Delphine felt her lover's hands fisting in her blonde hair and Cosima's feet hit the mattress and lifted her hips to meet Delphine's hungry mouth and plunging fingers. Her thighs closed around the blonde's ears as she arched her body to meet Delphine's mouth.

Cosima began to shake, a sure sign that she was on the edge and about to tumble into oblivion. Delphine continued her thrusting and twisting fingers inside the smaller woman. She licked up and down, and side to side, before sucking the little swollen bump into her mouth. She tapped with the tip of her tongue, teasingly lapping at it. Cosima shrieked Delphine's name over and over. Her hips twisted desperately as she came, her hands pressing Delphine's face deeper into her. Cosima fucked her lover's face, riding out her orgasm. They moved together, their bodies knew this dance. Cosima arched her back once more and fell limp. Her hands released the blonde ringlets, her thighs fell open which freed her lover's head, and she laid still, her breath coming in harsh pants.

Delphine slowly and carefully dragged her soaked fingers from within her lover's pussy. A small puddle followed this action. She eagerly caught it with her tongue and rejoiced in her wicked reward. She crawled up Cosima's body and laid there. They were face to face. Delphine kissed her lover softly. The brunette loved the taste of herself on the blonde's mouth. It was one of the most erotic things ever to the brunette.

Cosima grinned against Delphine's mouth. "Good morning, baby." Then she grabbed the blonde and rolled her to her back, claiming control.

Cosima pressed her mouth to the blonde's parted lips. She slid her tongue very slowly along the lower lip of her lovers mouth. She smiled, her tongue dipping inside. She deliberately let her tongue trace Delphine's teeth before slipping further inside. Delphine cried out softly. Her body was completely aroused after making love to her Cosima.  
She straddled Delphine's body. Cosima's still soaking wet pussy angled right above Delphine's own. Her thighs on either side of Delphine's hips, she slowly moved her hips and ground her pussy. against Delphine's. It was a familiar dance. They moved together, slowly Cosima's clit dragged along the blonde's thigh towards the taller woman's.

Delphine arched her back and groaned out loud. She whispered her lover's name. Cosima slid her hand between their bodies, scooped her creams with her fingers and used them to fuck the blonde's hot pussy. This was one of the most erotic things that Cosima liked to do to Delphine. And it drove the taller woman crazy. The naughtier the idea, the more it turned on Delphine. Her little lover using her own cream as lube was definitely a turn on.

Her mouth wrapped around Delphine's clit. The small pink pearl fit so well in Cosima's lips. She rolled the tip of her tongue over the button. She flicked and licked it. She slid deep within the taller woman. Two fingers became three, Cosima deftly stretched Delphine. Pleasure with a small sting of pain, and the blonde craved what the smaller woman gave every time.

Making love with Cosima was never dull. She had a wicked imagination and wasn't afraid to surprise Delphine with her thoughts. Sex with boys had never made her feel the way it was with Cosima. It was fulfilling to be with the small brunette.

Delphine could feel the heat bubbling inside her pussy. Her hips began to rock up to meet Cosima's tongue and fingers. She was so wet now, she could hear her own juices as the brunette fucked her. She dug her nails into her palms, she slammed her eyes shut. Cosima fucked her harder. She could feel Delphine's juices spilling, smearing on her cheeks and chin.

Cosima let Delphine's clit pop from her lips. She whispered her lover's name until hazel eyes opened unsteadily and focused on the brunette. "Come for me." Then she began to flat tongue lick Delphine's swollen little clit. Her fingers played a slow rhythm inside her lover's tight pussy.

That always pushed Delphine over the edge. It was the last note in Cosima's symphony. Delphine threw back her head, clamped her pussy around Cosima's fingers, and she orgasmed. As Delphine came, Cosima quickly eased her fingers free and replaced them with her tongue. She thrust her tongue deep inside, feeling the final quivers of the blonde's release. She loved the sweet creams that coated her tongue when Delphine came.

As the shudders slowed, Cosima crawled up to lay beside her Delphine . Her head laid on the blonde's racing heart. Her hands soothed her lover's skin. She hummed happily.

"Good morning, Cosima," Delphine whispered. "Ja t'aime."

"And I love you too," the smaller woman smiled into Delphine's throat.


End file.
